Gluttony Has a New Name
by imjustme2134
Summary: Danny Fenton, high school student, halfa, as if that wasn't enough to deal with, Danny now has a whole new set of problems, ones that destroy his old values and moral, all because of his new thirst: for blood that is.


A/N- Hello all, and welcome to my story. I want to assure those who read "Many Eyes" that I am not stopping it for this one, I will be updating both. I do not have a scheduled time for updating, and I don't own Danny Phantom or the characters. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to PM me.

I usually don't so warnings, but here is one, there is an original character, that will be in the story for, a paragraph, probably less. They have no great significance tot he story. The will not be a main character, love interest, or anything else otherwise.

Full Summary- Danny Fenton, high school student, halfa, as if that wasn't enough to deal with, Danny now has a whole new set of problems, ones that destroy his old values and moral, all because of his new thirst: for blood that is.

(Vampire story, not a cross-over of any kind.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny cursed under his breath, he was going to be late again, which meant he could expect another lecture from his parents involving the importance of a curfew, trust, safety, and punishment. Little did Danny known being grounded was to be the least of his worries.

The night sky held no love for Danny, for the moon and stars were hidden by thick purple clouds. Most of the street lights were out (due to the low city budget), and it was a miracle he had yet to be hit by a car. Danny simply continued on his scouter, riding into the darkness of the night, until he heard some noises. Noises that sounded like the breaking down of his scouter.

"No! No no no no. Come on, don't die on me now, you stupid machie!"

But to Danny's dismay, that's exactly what happen. As Danny sat down and tried to fix his ride, someone crept out from a close pine tree, and let a sickening smile slide into place.

"A broken ride, and a blood filled teen, how.....delightful."

Danny jumped up quickly, and turned to face the trees. "Who's there? Sam is that you?"

"No, young one, my name is not Sam."

Danny spun around, just missing the figure of another creature. He then ran to the park, seeing a woman running into the trees.

"Who are you then?"

He heard a giggle, and then he saw a pair of eyes light up in the distance, they stayed on him, filled with an eerie hunger.

"I'll tell you what young one, if you manage to survive my game, by making it to the end of the path, I'll tell you my name."

Danny shivered as the eyes moved quickly, coming closer, and more to the right.

"And if I lose this game?"

Danny felt something move behind him, he felt a pair of lips right next to his ear.

"Then you will die little one."

Danny began to run, he didn't dare look back, he could hear branches breaking on either side of him, every time he looked over, he saw a pair of gleaming eyes staring at him. They were full of hunger and...insanity.

Whoosh.

Danny dodged yet another knife thrown at him. He heard the young woman giggle, and inside he knew she was simply toying with him. He had no other choice, he had to fly away.

"I'm going ghost!"

Danny tried to fly from the creature, whose eyes had been as wide as saucers upon seeing him do such things.

"Now, now little boy, you're no regular human, now are you?"

Danny felt the air knocked out of him as he was punched in the ground.

He pushed the creature off of him, and continued to run, he was so close-

Wham! He felt a force hit his head.

Danny turned around, to see...nothing at all. He went back to what he had been doing, to see a woman blocking his view, she smiled, allowing him to see unusually long fangs.

"Why hello young boy, my name is Elizabeth, and since you've allowed me such a good time, I'll allow you life."

The frightening woman grabbed Danny's throat, and bit into it.

Danny scream in pain, as a burning sensation ripped throughout his body.

"It's alright young one, your just dying, the pain will leave soon."

As Danny's blood supply began to shorten, he began to lose conciseness.

The last thing Danny Fenton saw were the soft blue, gleaming eyes of a mad woman.

----

In the distance a man heard a young boy scream. He ran to find a young, very pale boy, not breathing. He then promptly called 911, in hopes the deathly pallid boy could be saved.

The ambulence arrived at 11:47, they began CPR at 11:50, and at 12:00, Danny Fenton was pronounced dead.

--------

A/N, This is not the end, and Danny will be coming back quite soon.


End file.
